In the automotive field, it is known to provide the seat of a vehicle, in particular of a motor vehicle, with a device for tilting the backrest. More precisely, the seat comprising a backrest and a seating part, the device for tilting the backrest makes it possible to adjust the tilt angle of the backrest with respect to the seating part. A handle attached to the backrest hinge allows the user to adjust the backrest to the position that suits him best.
For this purpose, it is known to have disk-type tilting devices that are selectively actuated between a locked state and an unlocked state in order to pivotably adjust the backrest between a plurality of tilted seating positions. The position is selected from various tilt positions and, if appropriate, a forward folded position.
However, in known devices, the handle element is made of a plastic material, which makes it fragile. In addition, the plastic material can deteriorate over time, rendering the handle element inoperative.